kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/a mischievous rabbit's story
A small intro (if you don't mind): If you are wondering why do I keep writing Fanfictions: - Because there are few things I want to try out and I'm trying to improve my spotaneous idea creation while chewing gum or listening to music. - KanColle world is vast and has no definite lore itself. If I wanted I could just write many Slice-of-life shenanigans here. But for arguments sake, I'm trying to make it sound a bit dramatic so that it has an impact. - stories like this and this is also related to this newest side-story between the Admiral and his first starter (Samidare) but it was focused on his second favorite ship (Sazanami). - I just wanted to create a world for the, because I like them. thus many things were created from our passion and love for something + effort + support. *small note: If you're wondering what's xxxxxxx, It is called the shipgirl's name original name... Their real names before they becamea ship girl. Her Circumstances: - It's unfair... - It should be me, but she was always there... every step of the way. - but I understand, she is chosen to be by his side while I try to support them in the shadows. - - I could just wish that He could just galnce at me a bit... I need it too. - flashback - - one day when we are still locked up, He showed himself and talked to us about a lot things and how he will save us all. - That day I admired him, I wanted him to notice me. - At the same time there's something bloomed inside of my heart. - - Ah, It must be that thing. The thing that makes young girls into fine young Lady. - I saw a reflection of a colorful world full of flowers, pretty but very fragile. - - But, I know that she was also there too. I thought that He is more fond of her than me... - But, before we moved after being assigned to the base He said, "I'll take you. I need someone I can trust and very capable in doing things and managing our resources." - I asked, "But, what about xxxxxxx?" - He replied, "Oh! she is going with my friend and be assigned to a naval base but not that far from there. I guess she still needs a bit of guidance from me after all. Hahahahah!" - I replied in a weak voice, "I see..., I wonder if she is happy about that? I wish she is." - - course it's a lie - - At the moment, I was overjoyed. - Yes... I am alone with him, My rival is not here... I can monopolize him and make him fall for me. - The base will be our house. I am the wife and he is my Husband. It's a game of house after all. - - Few days after. - - His friend died in an accident. - The one that took xxxxxx under her wing and be her secretary ship. - I was shocked. - - - But after that was more shocking. - He plead to the superiors and took her under his wing. - I'm dumbfounded... I know there's something in that. - - of flashback - - Ah, He is coming here. "Welcome home! What do you want to me to do?" I asked. "Oh, thanks. I just need a glass of water and some of your homemade sandwich. Then, come with me to the office and discuss some things with Samidare." "Okay." I replied. "I always wonder, why did you take Samidare to your wing... I mean why? You could have chosen a great candidate and let him/her take care of her.? I asked him out of a whim. "See, It's a bit embarrasing... but the first time I met her I already fell in love. Sazanami, please don't tell her that... Okay?" The admiral blushed after he replied. "Fufufufu..., I wonder, my tongue might slip and say it to her. But why assign her to your friend back then?" I instantly asked. "It's because I can't take a no from her and I'm a bit indebted to her when I was still there. You could say that she is my mentor. I'm thankful that she saved me when I tried to negotiate for your freedom in exchange to fight against the abyssals. She just said that, 'Give me that girl with the blue hair... I know she is your type. I'll take good care of her so that when you decide to be serious in life you can just go to my base and make a grand marriage proposal... not the provisional one but that sacred real thing. Okay!?' "How thoughtful of her! I mean how horrible!, You must be in a bind during that time." I asked. "Yes, I was. But I accepted her condition. But seriously... I never knew that she would die so early. Damn, She still haven't paid me my 2 days worth of food coupons. But I guess It's also her will that Samidare had to go under my so that I can fully fulfilled her wish as an educator." The Admiral spoke with a bit of confidence from him. "Okay, Okay, then Why did you take me too?" I asked him. "Well, I was looking for that moment to say it. But I guess I have to say it now, Because I knew you are well like Samidare, You are special... We are like Bros... Teeee heee!?" The admiral made a pose that Naka would use. "WHAT BROS!!!!? I DEMAND A VALID EXPLANATION!" I violently replied him, "wait!, I'm joking. I'm joking... of course I like you too... You're important to me too. AH! I should said it a long time ago, Sazanami... Be Provisionally married to me. I'll take good care of you too. Samidare give me her consent to take you in." the admiral blushes as he spoke this lines. "What!?" It's (provisional) Marriage?" I was still shock by this fact. alone. "Please, let me take of care of you too... I know You can do it." The admiral asked me with his sincere smile. "So Unfair, Why am I so weak against you? Why do you take consideration of my feelings too. I mean, You have Samidare-san to your right, Now you want to take me and place me to your left? So Unfair, You are such a lolicon, pervert, and to top it all a two-timer, a bigamist." I continued bashing this baseless accusations to him. "Well, you are a bit right... but hey, I love you. Do I have to say this a million times for you just to say yes?" The Admiral replied. "Okay, okay. I got it. I do. So, After this who is the next one? I heard you are gonna chase a certain Akizuki gal which I haven't even heard of and a Kagerou class DD who can't cook. Geez, What's this, a certain novel's story where the protagonist collects wives*." I reprimanded the Admiral. "geh, Where did you heard that?" The admiral replied after hearing this shocking revelation. "From Samidare. Please do Treat her well too." I replied. - - After that, there was a lot of talking between the three of us. - - Hmm, Just like the those days, when I'm still innocent at heart. I had forgotten about this feeling. - this feeling of having friends or even someone special that understands each and every part of you. - Ah, It's a dream.... - I'll be waiting for that ring Master. - Mischievous Rabbit - - Sazanami's side-chapter ended - Footnotes: * she refers their situation to the Light novel Tensei Mushoku Tenseibut the difference is that whenever the protagonist has a grave problem, one girl comes and saves him from that predicament and in return, He took her as his wife. (Like it happened for three times lol.) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature